


Bury a Friend

by MarimenCarmen2



Category: El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera
Genre: Based on a Billie Eilish Song, Bullying, Cemetery, Drama, F/M, Ghosts, Hurt/Comfort, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-30 07:37:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21424585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: Based off a song from Billie Eilish, Manny realizes what he has done.
Relationships: Manny Rivera/Frida Suárez





	Bury a Friend

Manny walked into Miracle City Cemetery and saws his girlfriend's grave.

Here lies Frida Suarez

She was a musician and great friend

1994-2011

Tears filled Manny's eyes.

Manny began to play a sad tune on Frida's guitar.

Manny sniffed

A tear fall on the ground

Flashback opens

Ever since his girlfriend Frida killed herself, everyone began to hurt him, abuse him and also bully him.

Manny walked home from school.

Rodolfo and Maria sees the bruises on Manny.

Maria decided to call the school.

Grandpapi said "Whoa what's all the commotion"

Rodolfo said "Manny is being bullied"

Flashback closes

Manny puts a white flower on Frida's grave.

Manny said "Frida i'm sorry i didn't mean to hurt you"

He hears a soft voice "Shh it's okay Manny together we get through this"

By the time Manny finished and puts a red guitar on Frida's grave.

Manny said "I'll never forget you Frida"

As Manny left, Frida's ghost appears

Frida said "Gracias Manuel you will see me in the Land of the Remembered"

Frida disappears

The End


End file.
